dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam! Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Justice League Chew lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Power of Zeus Cloak of Eternities Collection Crown of Solomon Collection Winged Feet of Hermes Collection Enhanced Eternal Gear Eternal Gear Nth Metal, Marks of Victory, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} A Shazam! Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on March 20th, 2019 shortly before the release of the Justice League Dark episode. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Cloak of Eternities Collection **Crown of Solomon Collection **Winged Feet of Hermes Collection *Gear **Magic's Champion gear ***Eternal Belt Box ***Eternal Boots Box ***Eternal Bracers Box ***Eternal Cape Box ***Eternal Clasps Box ***Eternal Hood Box ***Eternal Leggings Box ***Eternal Tunic Box **Enhanced Magic's Champion gear ***Enhanced Eternal Belt Box ***Enhanced Eternal Boots Box ***Enhanced Eternal Bracers Box ***Enhanced Eternal Cape Box ***Enhanced Eternal Clasps Box ***Enhanced Eternal Hood Box ***Enhanced Eternal Leggings Box ***Enhanced Eternal Tunic Box *Emblems **Magiclands - Globe Emblem **Magiclands - Grin Emblem **Magiclands - Maze Emblem **Magiclands - Shazam Emblem **Magiclands - Storm Emblem **Magiclands - Tree Emblem **Magiclands - Warning Emblem **Reactive Emoticon Emblem **Rock of Eternity Emblem **Shazam Emblem **Tawny Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Globe Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Grin Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Maze Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Shazam Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Storm Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Tree Emblem **Enhanced Magiclands - Warning Emblem **Enhanced Reactive Emoticon Emblem **Enhanced Rock of Eternity Emblem **Enhanced Shazam Emblem **Enhanced Tawny Emblem *Power of Zeus *Justice League Chew (open 15 Shazam! Time Capsules) Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Shazam! Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 622.jpg TC 661.jpg TC 681.jpg Loot - Shazam! Time Capsule.png TC 682.jpg|1 Magiclands - Shazam / 2 Magiclands - Warning / 3 Magiclands - Tree / 4 Magiclands - Storm / 5 Tawny / 6 Shazam / 7 Rock of Eternity / 8 Magiclands - Maze / 9 Magiclands - Grin / 10 Magiclands - Globe / 11 Reactive Emoticon Video See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box Category:Shazam